La Utopía de los Cobardes
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Taro Misaki comenta la experiencia que ha tenido su familia con una nueva amenaza de los últimos tiempos: el acoso cibernético.


**La utopía de los cobardes.**

_París, Francia. _

Una vez más, querido lector, te escribo desde la comodidad de mi sala. Ya me conoces, soy Taro Misaki, un humilde columnista, futbolista retirado, pasante de pintor. Mi esposa diría además que también soy ganador del Premio Nobel de la Paz, pero yo prefiero ahorrarme esa clase de detalles. Nunca dejé de ser el chico que era feliz jugando fútbol con todos los amigos que conoció cuando estaba en primaria. Sea como fuere, primero que nada quiero agradecerte por tomar algunos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para seguir leyendo mi columna, que cada día se pone peor a mi parecer. Sin embargo, mi editor, Jean Lacoste, dice que eso vende, creo que es por eso por lo que no me ha cancelado el contrato. Si recuerdas mi última columna revoltosa, "El Poder la Palabra Escrita", te darás cuenta de que no soy un escritor que tenga "pelos en la lengua", como se dice por ahí. No sé cómo es que Jean me soporta.

Frente a mí el fuego de la chimenea crepita y Eriko está revisando los últimos diseños que le han llegado esta mañana. Me parece que quiere prepararse para su próximo desfile de modas, evento en el cual ha dejado de participar como modelo y se presenta como diseñadora. Todavía no me explico cómo es que una mujer tan bella como ella, quien deslumbra en las pasarelas, se haya casado con un muchacho como yo, pero la vida tiene sus buenos misterios. Yo soy feliz con el resultado.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ahora que te habrás imaginado que me encuentro en el estudio de mi casa, con un acogedor fuego y un delicioso tarro de chocolate caliente, sentado en mi mullido sillón favorito, quisiera hablarte en esta ocasión, querido lector, sobre algo que ha tomado fuerza en los últimos años con los avances tecnológicos: el acoso cibernético. Bueno, te preguntarás, lector mío, de dónde salió el tema de esta semana, y es que antes de ponerme a escribir sobre esto, hablé con mi hija menor, Enory, quien sueña ser pintora como lo fueron su abuelo y su padre (cof cof, ¿acaso yo fui pintor?) y se ha ido a perseguir su sueño, el cual se ha visto ennegrecido en ocasiones por el acoso que recibe de sus detractores. Mi niña abrió una página web para publicar fotografías de sus obras, alguno que otro dibujo rápido y sobre todo, sus ideas, pero hay gente que se valió de eso para comenzar a insultarla y a decirle que no tenía talento como pintora. Mi hijo Thomas ("el de en medio", como diría mi amiga Lily Wakabayashi), afirma que las personas que se han metido a la página web de Enory a insultarla es gente que le tiene envidia porque no tienen ni la mitad de su talento, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Por otro lado, mi hijo mayor Eiki cree que esa gente tiene algún retraso mental leve o por lo menos algún problema psicológico severo y mi esposa Eriko está de acuerdo. Sea como fuere, yo le digo a Enory que debería sentirse orgullosa de tener tanta gente que la critica, ya que eso es una señal inequívoca de que su arte no está pasando desapercibido. Enory, quien si bien es una niña muy dulce, sacó la fortaleza de su madre y me ha dicho que por ningún motivo va a abandonar lo que tanto ama, la pintura. No podría estar más orgulloso de ella, Enory es sin duda una de las tres mejores cosas que he hecho en la vida. Obvio es que Eiki y Thomas son las otras dos.

Pese a todo esto, yo no puedo pasar por alto estos hechos y decidí dedicar mi columna a escribir sobre esto. El acoso ha existido desde que se inventó la civilización, y se da a todos los niveles y en todas las formas posibles e imaginables: acoso sexual, acoso escolar, acoso laboral, en todos y cada uno de los lugares en donde exista una sociedad, ahí se presentará el acoso. En cuanto el ser humano es consciente de su esencia como tal, es ya capaz de acosar a los demás, y por lo tanto, susceptible de ser acosado. Uno quisiera creer que el acoso se presenta solo entre adultos, pero desgraciadamente desde muy niños se presenta esta situación, cuántos no habremos sufrido en nuestras escuelas por culpa de algún compañero fastidioso que se regocijaba con hacernos sufrir. Y es que eso es lo que causa el acoso, la falsa sensación de ser superior al otro. Sin embargo, el acosar a alguien más no solo no te hace superior, sino que te denigra al nivel más bajo de la sociedad.

Lo más preocupante de este caso, lector mío, es que ahora el acoso ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel en su pérfida escala evolutiva: el acoso por Internet. La facilidad de ocultarte detrás de una pantalla con un nombre falso permite a la persona liberarse de sus escrúpulos y hacer lo que se le venga en gana, aquello por lo cual sería duramente castigado en la sociedad. Muchas personas faltas de ética y con una educación pobre por parte de sus padres no dudan en aprovechar un recurso que debería utilizarse para cosas positivas. Internet, ya todos lo sabemos, es un arma de doble filo, y así como disfrutamos de sus beneficiosos, en otras ocasiones nos toca recibir una mala paga.

A raíz de lo sucedido con Enory, me dio curiosidad entrar a ver otras páginas similares a las que ella tiene, así como blogs de adolescentes y jóvenes, y en verdad me sorprendí con los resultados. Internet está plagado de acosadores de todo tipo, desde los que te escriben piropos por alguna foto hasta aquellos que te insultan solo porque les caíste mal. No faltan, además, los que se sienten dueños y grandes conocedores de la verdad absoluta y que no dejan de decirles a los demás cómo hacer su trabajo, cuando ni ellos mismos saben cómo hacer el suyo propio.

En el primer caso, el acoso cibernético sexual, muchas jovencitas y hasta niñas son acosadas al subir sus fotos de vacaciones o de graduación o de cualquier evento feliz con la familia, por especies de degenerados y malformados burros en primavera que coquetean hasta con las escobas con falda. El anonimato precisamente permite que, detrás de una firma simple como "El Penetrador", puedas enviar mil cartas de amor y de solicitudes para tener sexo a la persona escogida, todo porque el que está detrás de la pantalla del computador no ha visto a una mujer en toda su vida y desea hacerlo con la primera que le dé el sí. Casos tremendamente patéticos, pero peligrosos, cuántas tristes historias de mujeres violadas no se esconderán tras un blog. Éste es quizás el tipo de acoso que más me preocupa, el que debería preocuparnos a todos los que tenemos a un ser querido navegando en la web, el cual, además, es tremendamente difícil de evitar. Las regulaciones cibernéticas no son aún muy claras al respecto, y más porque no hay manera de denunciar este tipo de sucesos. Ante estas situaciones, yo te aconsejo, lector mío, que procures no subir fotografías ni tus datos personales y que tengas mucho cuidado con a quién contactas por Internet. Pantallas vemos, mentes degeneradas y pervertidas no sabemos. Desgraciadamente, el acoso sexual existirá siempre, mientras el hombre tenga la cabeza en su bragueta y no sobre sus hombros.

(Hablando de eso, mi amiga Lily dice que no soy un hombre normal. ¿Por qué será que lo dice? Quizás porque nunca se me dio bien el acosar a alguien, ja).

Pasemos ahora al acoso cibernético más vulgar y corriente, la difamación. Ésta también se da en todos los niveles y con todas las formas posibles, y también es favorecida por el anonimato. Simplemente, en la página web de Enory, entre otras tantas cosas y varios comentarios positivos (no todo es malo en esta vida) encontré tres acusaciones de robo de arte, además de dos acusaciones de agravio hacia dos personas de las que nunca había escuchado hablar, y a las que supuestamente Enory había agredido. Conociendo a mi pequeña como la conozco, sé perfectamente bien que ella no es capaz ni de robar ni de agredir a nadie, pero precisamente lo que esas personas buscaban, o buscan, era amedrentarla por medio de la difamación. Era, simplemente, puro acoso. El hacer creer a otra persona que lo que hace infringe las leyes con las que nos educaron desde niños, es una de las más bajas y viles maneras de hacer dudar de su capacidad. Sin embargo, como se lo dije a Enory, el que nada debe, nada teme, y una acusación falsa va a quedarse flotando en el limbo.

No todos los casos de acoso son así, por supuesto, pero la mayoría van encaminados básicamente a lo mismo, a cortar la libertad de expresión. ¿Qué es lo que busca el ser humano al querer humillar e intimidar a un semejante? No lo sé con exactitud, como dije previamente, quizás sea el deseo de sentirte superior, aunque solo sea una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Habitualmente, un acosador suele ser en sí mismo maleducado y vulgar. Es casi una regla. Los insultos y vulgaridades provienen por lo general de personas con una capacidad intelectual pobre, quienes tienen que recurrir a este tipo de artimañas para poder darse a entender, sin comprender que los demás solemos poseer un cerebro mucho más desarrollado y capacitado para expresar ideas con palabras adecuadas, y a quienes las palabras soeces o vulgares no surten ningún efecto. He ahí lo malo de la televisión, termina por embrutecer a la persona con el intelecto más pobre, y luego es uno el que paga las consecuencias. Además, un acosador debe mostrarse agresivo, ya que de otra manera la gente no lo tomará en cuenta. Una persona bien educada, con buena autoestima y amor propio no malgastará su tiempo en intentar hacer sentir inferior a alguien más, cuando puede aprovecharlo en hacer cosas que lo hagan verdaderamente feliz o que tengan alguna utilidad.

Hay además, dos tipos de acosadores: los que se sienten la octava maravilla del mundo y los que creen que le están haciendo ocho favores al mundo. En el primer tipo encontramos gente que campechanamente critica de manera destructiva a otro pobre individuo de la sociedad, entiéndase aquéllos que se creen los mejores en algo: dibujo, pintura, escultura, escritura, cine, etc., y que precisamente por ser "los mejores", según ellos, se creen con derecho a hacer comentarios del tipo de "tus obras apestan, son un asco, guácala que me vomito". A este tipo de acosador, lo que le hace falta es amor propio. En el segundo tipo encontramos a aquellos que se dedican a jorobar a la gente según porque "le hacen un favor a la sociedad", léase gente que se la pasa buscando errores en los trabajos de los demás, la más mínima e insignificante falla para inmediatamente echársela en la cara o, al más puro estilo de niño chismoso de primaria, amenazar con el clásico "se lo voy a decir a tu mamá", entiéndase, "le voy a contar a todos que lo estás haciendo mal para que te dilapiden hasta morir". A este tipo de acosadores lo que les falta es un poco de atención.

Por último, quizás lo más importante, es que para que haya acosador, tiene que haber primero un acosado. No puede existir el acoso a menos que la persona agredida le abra las puertas de su vida a este tipo de personas. Así pues, yo te digo, lector mío, que si recibes un intento de ser acosado simple y sencillamente lo ignores y sigas adelante con tu vida. Ya lo dijo Paulo Coelho en algún maravilloso libro suyo, hay dos clases de idiotas: los que dejan de hacer las cosas por haber recibido una amenaza, y los que creen que están haciendo algo porque están amenazando a alguien. Una amenaza no deja de ser eso, una amenaza, a menos que tú la conviertas en algo real. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene el poder para decirte lo que debes y lo que no debes hacer, no dejes que un acosador irrumpa en tu camino para decidir sobre tu vida, recuerda que el poder que pueda tener a esa persona para lastimarte se lo estarás otorgando tú, así que no lo permitas.

Quisiera finalizar diciendo que el querer hacer uso de la "libertad de expresión" para justificar un acoso, pretextando que "están en su derecho de expresar sus opiniones" no es para nada válido. La libertad de expresión de un individuo termina en donde comienzan los derechos y el respeto a otro, así que el agredir e intimidar a alguien no se puede considerar como "libertad de expresión", sino como una agresión directa. No hay que confundir la gimnasia con la magnesia, la señora libertad de expresión no autoriza en ningún momento a atentar contra la integridad de nadie.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen tan atentamente mi columna, sobre todo, a aquellos detractores que a pesar de que dicen odiarme, visitan regularmente mi blog y revisan constantemente mis trabajos, buscando siempre algún error en ellos para poder burlarse. Todavía me pregunto quién será más digno de lástima, si yo, que no dejo de escribir columnas con poco sentido común, o ellos, quienes viven para vigilar todos y cada uno de mis pasos. Eso, querido lector, lo dejo a tu consideración.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Taro Misaki apagó su computadora portátil y decidió invitar a su esposa a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Siempre era lo mejor el sentirse bien y alegrarse la vida, antes que amargarse por problemas que se resolverán en el futuro._

Después de todo, Taro sabía que la columna de esa semana también causaría mucho revuelo...

**Notas:**

Taro Misaki es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi.  
Eriko Misaki, Eiki Misaki, Thomas Misaki, Enory Misaki, Jean Lacoste y Lily Wakabayashi son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.  
El libro de Paulo Coelho al que se refiere Misaki es "El demonio y la señorita Prym".  
Este fic no va dedicado a nadie en especial. Se me ocurrió a raíz de un intercambio de comentarios que tuve en mi cuenta de DA con una gran artista, Eleonora, a quien también la ha alcanzado el acoso cibernético; de ahí que se me ocurriera escribir esto.


End file.
